fourworldseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Ranking
This article contains a list of the twelve classes and nine power types in the Four Worlds FanFiction Crossover Series. Class Tiering System God level The Peak of Perfection. Generally invincible, with the reputation of causing worth-shattering events that can even shatter multiverses. Powers are rooted in the essence of magic, chi, or energy itself and/or represents the limit of magical or mystical potential. Widely known as deities or holy figures. Demigod level Extremely powerful people who are leaders, generals, or people with a position of leadership via power of Apex-class characters. Powers are largely unrivaled. They are the monsters among "monster". Also viewed as mortals with god-like powers. Apex Actions have lasting ramifications on the fate of the world. Existence can threaten civilized nations by itself. Unrivaled in combat except by general conventional means. Would be considered "gods among men". Transcendent Surpassed what is generally humanely possible to obtain; or result of one's lifetime, possible multiple, cultivation. Easily dominates even the strongest combatants in magic or chi energy. They are also profound, and close to the heart of one's own power. Master level Approaching the pinnacle of human talent; generally recognized for their overwhelming power, years of battle experience, talented wisdom and strategy, and leadership towards multiple factions. Very few are their equals. SS-Class A master among experts and are more powerful than even experienced S-Class combatants of their caliber. Always sitting at the top of their game. S-Class The elite-ranked combatants. Something that makes them a cut above the rest. That is the minimum requirement in order to merely survive against the threats they are expected to face. AA-Class Far stronger than A-Class combatants and can sometimes be on par with S-Class level fighters. Have leadership roles over A-Class and below. A-Class Combatants who have proven their talents against the norm. Many may struggle in combat against higher-ranked combatants, but can pull out victorious depending on the outcome. B-Class Combatants of slightly above-average talent who can hold their own against A-Class (and sometimes AA- or S-Class) when at full power. C-Class Combatants who can't compete with A-Class and have some trouble with B-Class combatants. Considered the weakest in terms of physical power. D-Class The most weakest class. Hold their own against C-Class but can't compete with B-Class and above. Types Attack Potency Based on: The amount of damage a character can produce. Also includes combat experience, combat skill {unarmed combat, armed combat, etc.}, damage output, maximum amount of damage that can be inflicted via a single attack, and energy diversity (ability to use various elemental powers). *'Below Human level': Physically impaired humans and most animals. *'Human level': Normal human beings and certain animals. *'Athlete level': Above-average humans in physical condition. Most fighting characters from live-action movies and strong animals. *'Street level': Peak Human to Low Superhuman. Able to smash furniture, cause concussions to humans, destroy average-sized vehicles and even smash slabs of concrete and bricks. Mostly strong athletes and martial artists in real life and large animals like elephants and whales. *'Wall level': Attacks that can destroy a wall, or harm other characters with wall level durability. Also very large animals. *'Small Building level': Attacks that can destroy anything from an average four window house to a two story building, or harm other characters with small building level durability. Also extremely large animals. *'Building level': Attacks that can destroy from a two story house to a five story building, or harm other characters with building level durability. *'Large Building level': Attacks that can destroy anything from a five story building to a skyscraper, or harm other characters with large building level durability. *'City Block level': Attacks that can destroy an entire city block, or harm other characters with city block level durability. *'Multi-City Block level': Attacks that can destroy multiple city-blocks, or harm other characters with multi-city block level durability. *'Small Town level': Attacks that can destroy an small town sized areas up to several miles in distance, or harm other characters with small town level durability. *'Town level': Attacks that can destroy an entire town, or harm other characters with town level durability. *'Large Town level': Attacks that can destroy a large town sized areas up to about 2 to 5km in distance, or harm other characters with large town durability. *'Small City level': Attacks that can destroy small city sized areas up to about 10km in distance, or harm other characters with small city level durability. *'City level': Attacks that can destroy an entire city, or harm other characters with city level durability. *'Mountain level': Attacks that can destroy an entire mountain, or harm other characters with mountain level durability. *'Small Island level': Attacks that can destroy a small island, or harm other characters with small island level durability. *'Island level': Attacks that can destroy a large island, or harm other characters with island level durability. *'Large Island level': Attacks that can destroy an island larger than it's original size, or harm other characters with large island level durability. *'Small Country level': Attacks that can destroy a small country, or harm other characters with small country level durability. *'Country level': Attacks that can destroy an entire country, or harm other characters with country level durability. *'Large Country level': Attacks that can destroy a large country, or harm other characters with large country level durability. *'Continent level': Attacks that can destroy an entire continent, or harm other characters with continent level durability. *'Multi-Continent level': Attacks that can destroy multiple continents, or harm other characters with multi-continent level durability. *'Moon level': Attacks that can destroy an entire moon, or an astrological object of similar proportion like the Earth's satellite Moon. *'Small Planet level': Attacks that can destroy dwarf-sized planets the size of Pluto, or harm other characters with small planet level durability. *'Planet level': Attacks that can destroy (or create) an entire planet the size of the Earth, or harm other characters with planet level durability. *'Large Planet level': Attacks that can destroy (or create) large gas giants such as Jupiter and Saturn, or harm other characters with large planet level durability. *'Universe level': Attacks that can destroy all physical matter within an observable universe at full force. *'Universe level+': Attacks that can destroy and/or create the entire 4-dimensional space-time of one universe, not just the physical matter within one. *'Multi-Universe level': Attacks that can can destroy and/or create up to 1000 universal space-time continuums. Speed Based on: Outright moving or flight speed, combat speed, attack speed, swimming speed, reflexes/reactions, agility, etc. Note: The term "Speed" is normally referred to Combat Speed (which is the main speed characters use in combat). *'Below Human': 0-5 m/s *'Average Human': 5.7-7 m/s *'Athlete': 7.7-9.8 m/s *'Peak Human': 9.8-12.43 m/s *'Superhuman': 12.43-34.3 m/s (Peak Range: 700 MPH) *'Subsonic' (Faster than the Eye): Mach-<0.8 *'Transonic': Mach-0.8 to Mach-0.99 *'Supersonic' (Speed of Sound): Mach-1 to Mach-2.5 *'Supersonic+': Mach-2.5 to Mach-5 *'Hypersonic': Mach-5 to Mach-10 *'Hypersonic+': Mach-10 to Mach-25 *'High Hypersonic': Mach-25 to Mach-100 *'Massively Hypersonic': Mach-100 to Mach-1000 *'Massively Hypersonic+': Mach-1000 to Mach-8810.2 *'Sub-Relativistic': 1%-10% SoL *'Relativistic': 10%-100% SoL *'Light Speed' (Speed of Light): 186,000 miles per second *'FTL' (Faster Than Light): x1-10 Speed of Light *'FTL+': x10-100 Speed of Light *'Massively FTL+': x1000+ Speed of Light *'Infinite': Able to move indefinitely while time literally stands still, or to travel anywhere instantly. Teleportation does not count. *'Omnipresent': The property of being everywhere, whenever and nowhere at the same time, referring to an unbound or universal presence; higher-dimensional omnipresence of a certain plane of existence is superior to the immeasurable speed gained from existing on the same level. There are six types of speed: Attack Speed, Combat Speed, Reaction Speed, Movement Speed, Flight Speed, and Swimming Speed. *'Attack Speed': The speed at which an attack moves. *'Combat Speed': The speed at which a character can fight. *'Reaction Speed': The speed at which a character can react. *'Movement Speed': The speed at which a character or object can move by running, or through similar means that don’t involve flight or teleportation. *'Flight Speed': The speed at which a character or object flies a certain distance. *'Swimming Speed': The speed at which a character can swim. Lifting Strength Based on: Ability to lift weight based on one's own mass and size. *'Low Average': 0 to 25 kg *'Average': 50 to 80 kg (The mass of an adult human, large dog) *'High Average': 80 to 120 kg (The mass of a washing machine or a tumble dryer) *'Athlete': 120 to 227 kg (The mass of a mature lion) *'Peak Human': 227 to 454 kg (Olympic weight-lifters) *'Superhuman': ? (Above peak human weight-lifters) *'Class 1': 454 to 1000 kg (Capable of lifting large-sized cars) *'Class 5': 1000 to 5000 kg (Capable of lifting small trucks, etc.) *'Class 10': 5000 to 10^4 kg (The mass of an adult elephant) *'Class 25': 10^4 to 2.5x10^4 kg (The mass of Big Ben's bell, a truck, a large motorboat) *'Class 50': 2.5x10^4 to 5x10^4 kg (The mass of a semi-trailer truck) *'Class 100': 5x10^4 to 10^5 kg (The mass of a tank) *'Class K': 10^5 to 10^6 kg (The mass of the largest animal: blue whale, the heaviest of air-crafts) *'Class M': 10^6 to 10^9 kg (The mass of the largest ship, small pyramids) *'Class G': 10^9 to 10^12 kg (The mass of the human world population, the largest man-made structures) *'Class T': 10^12 to 10^15 kg (The mass of the heaviest mountains) *'Class P': 10^15 to 10^18 kg (The mass of small moons or small asteroids) *'Class E': 10^18 to 10^21 kg (The mass of the atmosphere of the Earth) *'Class Z': 10^21 to 10^24 kg (The mass of large moons or small planets) *'Universal' (Self explanatory) *'Immeasurable': Beyond 3-Dimensional concepts of mass: 4D hypermass lifting level and above. Striking Strength Based on: The attack power of a character's physical blows through unarmed combat. *'Class BH': Physical attacks are Below Human level. *'Class H': Physical attacks are Human level, but below superhuman. *'Class KJ': Physical attacks are Street level to Wall level. *'Class MJ': Physical attacks are Small Building level to Large Building level. *'Class GJ': Physical attacks are City Block level to Multi-City Block level. *'Class TJ': Physical attacks are Small Town level to Large Town level. Punches are comparable to low-end nukes. *'Class PJ': Physical attacks are Small City to Mountain level. Punches are comparable to high-end nukes. *'Class EJ': Physical attacks are Small Island level to Large Island level. *'Class ZJ': Physical attacks are Small Country level to Large Country level. *'Class YJ': Physical attacks are Continent level to Multi-Continent level. *'Class NJ': Physical attacks are Moon level to Small Planet level. *'Class XJ': Physical attacks are Planet level to Large Planet level. *'Class XKJ': Physical attacks are Large Planet level to casual Large Planet level. *'Universal Class': Physical attacks that can destroy an entire Universe with a single punch. *'Universal Class+': Physical attacks that can destroy a universal space-time continuum in a single punch. *'Multi-Universal Class' Durability Based on: Ability to withstand damage, fatigue & stress, general endurance, maximum amount of damage that one can take, and physical condition/conditioning, age, etc. *'Below Human level': Able to survive less damage that what average human beings can survive. *'Human level': Able to survive what average human beings can survive. *'Athlete level': Able to survive large amounts of blunt force trauma, but can still be harmed by blades and bullets. *'Street level': Able to survive mundane weapons such as low caliber bullets and blades. *'Wall level': Able to survive being hit by a speeding car or other things that would demolish a tree or a brick wall, or even variable of metal walls. *'Small Building level': Able to survive a TNT explosion, railgun projectiles or other things that would demolish an entire room or a small building the size of an apartment. *'Building level': Able to survive an attack that can destroy an average sized building. Can also withstand being run over by trucks or large-sized cars, and high caliber blades and bullets. *'Large Building level': Able to survive an attack that can destroy a mid-to-large sized skyscraper. *'City Block level': Able to survive an explosion powerful enough to wipe out a city block. *'Multi-City Block level': Able to survive an attack that would wipe out several city blocks. *'Small Town level': Able to survive an explosion that could destroy a small town within several miles. *'Town level': Able to survive an explosion that could destroy an entire town, or attacks of comparable power. *'Large Town level': Able to survive an explosion that could destroy a large town within 2 to 5km. *'Small City level': Able to survive an explosion that could destroy a small city within 10km. *'City level': Able to survive attacks or nuclear explosions of sufficient power to destroy an entire city. *'Mountain level': Able to survive attacks sufficient to destroy a sizable mountain. *'Small Island level': Able to survive attacks sufficient to destroy a small sized island. *'Island level': Able to survive an explosion that can destroy a large island. *'Large Island level': Able to survive an explosion that can destroy an extremely large island wider than it's normal range. *'Small Country level': Able to survive an explosion that can destroy a small country larger than an island. *'Country level': Able survive attacks that can destroy an entire country. *'Large Country level': Able to survive attacks that can destroy a large country, or a small sized asteroid. *'Continent level': Able to survive attacks that can wipe out an entire continent, or a medium sized asteroid on a much larger scale. *'Multi-Continent level': Able to survive attacks that can wipe out multiple continents, or a large sized asteroid on a bigger scale than normal. *'Moon level': Can survive an attack that can destroy the moon, such as the energy output of a large comet. *'Small Planet level': Able to survive an attack that can destroy a small planet. *'Planet level': Able to survive an attack that can destroy a planet the size of the Earth. *'Large Planet level': Able to survive an attack that can destroy large, or even multiple planets. *'Universe level': Able to survive an attack that can destroy a whole universe, or has a power comparable to the Big Bang. *'Universe level+': Able to survive an attack of sufficient power to destroy a 4-dimensional universal space-time continuum. *'Multi-Universe level': Able to survive an attack sufficient to destroy up a thousand 4-dimensional universal space-time continuums. Stamina Based on: Energy capacity, more energy allows for more techniques/spells to be cast, which in turn extends the amount of time one can last in battle, ect. *'Below Human': Can't withstand the basic human efforts. *'Average Human': Can withstand the usual efforts of a human. *'Athlete': Can withstand above the usual human efforts. *'Peak Human': Can last more than a 10 hour human effort. *'Enhanced Human': Can last a day of effort. *'Superhuman': Can last five days of effort. *'Metahuman': Can last more than a week of effort. *'Supernatural': Can last more than a month of effort. *'Demigod-like': Can last months of effort. *'God-like': Can last years of effort. *'Nigh-Infinite': Can last centuries of effort. *'Infinite': Cannot run out of stamina. Range Based on: How far the attack(s) of a certain character can reach. *'Human Range': Regular Human-based range based on area and structure. *'Standard Melee Range' (ranges from 1 to 3 meters) **Applies to fighters using mostly their arms and legs as weapons **Knives/daggers, gauntlets, and short-ranged weapons would qualify for this range. *'Extended Melee Range' (ranges from 3 to 10 meters) **Applies to fighters who are able to reach further ahead due to being larger than the average, or fighters who are able to extend their limbs further **Sword/sabers, polearms/spears, and explosives such as a thrown grenade would qualify for this range as well. *'Tens of Meters' (ranges from 10 to 100 meters) **Applies to fighters who are much larger than normal (Ex: Giant mecha, Kaiju, etc.) **Most giant mecha are around 10 to 100 metres in height, thus their reach should be around there via melee. **The distance of how far you can accurate hit something via slingshot *'Hundreds of Meters' (ranges from 100 to 1000 meters) **The distance that you can reach with a bow & arrow/crossbow **The distance that you can perceive without a scope; average firing range *'Kilometers' (ranges from 1 km to 10 km) **The distance/width of an average city, or the distance between cities. **Nuclear explosions from weaker bombs can reach this up to this range (Ex: Little Boy explosion radius = 1.85 km, B-61 explosion radius = 5.06 km) *'Tens of Kilometers' (ranges from 10 km to 100 km) **The distance/width of a large city or the distance between cities. **Nuclear explosions from weaker bombs can reach this up to this range (Ex: Ivy Mike explosion radius = 15.64 km, Tsar Bomba explosion radius = 26.26km) *'Hundreds of Kilometers' (ranges from 100 km to 1,000 km) *'Thousands of Kilometers' (ranges from 1,000 km to 20,037 km) *'Planetary' (ranges from 20,037 km to 1,391,400 km) **Half the circumference of Earth starts at 20,037 km **The distance from the Earth to the Moon is 384,400 km *'Stellar' (ranges from 1,391,400 km to 50,290,000 km) **The diameter of the Sun is 1,391,400 km **The circumference of the Sun is 4,371,212 km *'Universal' (ranges from 46.6 Billion LY to Infinite) **The radius of our observable universe is 46.6 Billion LY. **From here, the distance spans to infinity at that point, as there is no exact end to how far the actual universe spans. *'Universal+': Attacks are able to reach anywhere within a single 4-dimensional space-time continuum *'Multi-Universal': Attacks are able to reach anywhere between two to a thousand 4-dimensional space-time continuums Intelligence Based on: Perception, critical thinking, knowledge, strategic & tactical awareness, logical deduction skills, adaptability, and analytical ability i.e. ability to analyze an opponent for potential weaknesses, etc. *'Non-Sentient': Instinctual behavior. *'Learning Impaired': A bit smart but still has many mental deficiencies. *'Bright': Major mental deficiencies. *'Low Average': Minor mental deficiencies. *'Average': Possessing an Intelligence Quotient (IQ) that is approximately average. *'High Average': Possessing a significantly higher than average IQ. *'Gifted': Possessing high reasoning ability, can master concepts with few repetitions, and display high performance capability in intellectual, creative, or specific academic fields. *'Genius': Possessing an extremely high IQ in one, or a few, areas of research. *'Extraordinary Genius': Far above real world human intelligence in multiple fields of research. Likely capable of inventing futuristic technology. *'Supergenius': Vastly superhuman intelligence in virtually all intellectual areas. *'Nigh-Omniscience': Below alien-level intelligence. *'Omniscience': Alien-level intelligence. Fighting Ability Based on: The proficiency in hand-to-hand combat, or armed combat through the usage of swords, shields, spears, bows and arrows, firearms, etc., including the use of speed, strength, precision, reflexes, technique, analysis, control, adaptation and all aspects of practical fighting. *'Poor': Little fighting skills. *'Normal': Standard fighting skills. *'Trainee': Some training in combat. *'Experienced': Adept fighting skills. *'Expert': Highly skilled in one or more areas of combat. *'Master': Extremely skilled in one or more areas of combat. *'Grandmaster': Advanced fighting skills with supernatural capabilities. Key For characters or weapons who have transformation stages/power-ups or those who become stronger through certain points of a story, insert those transformations/power-ups/timelines here in bold. Additional Terms '"+" Symbol' Used when the Attack Potency, Lifting Strength, Striking Strength or Durability is greater than the average (arithmetic mean) of the high end energy level and low end energy level of a particular tier. 'At least' Used to denote the minimum cap of a character, if the exact value is indeterminate. 'At most' Used to denote the maximum cap of a character, if the exact value is indeterminate. 'Likely' Used to list a hypothetical statistic for a character, but inconclusive due to lack of feats. 'Possibly' Used to list a hypothetical statistic for a character, but inconclusive due to lack of feats. 'Probably' Used to list a hypothetical statistic for a character, but inconclusive due to lack of feats. 'Presumably' Used to list a hypothetical statistic for a character, but inconclusive due to lack of feats. 'Potentially' Used to list a hypothetical statistic for a character, but inconclusive due to lack of feats. 'Unknown' Used to list statistics that are not familiar to a character. Category:Four World Series Wiki Category:Important Terms